A Love Filled Winter Night
by Babyuknowme13
Summary: Literary Kryptonite challenge! I've never done fluff before so I'm not sure this is good. But it's also my first yuri, which means it's not very good. I did my best though! ZakuxMint!


LC; Hey guys! This is for that Literary Kryptonite challenge!  
Ichigo; This is your first fic with us.  
Kisshu; Yeah, so who is the pairing?  
LC; I knew my friend Simone watched TMM, so I asked her to give me a random pairing. And this pairing is...ZakuroxMint!  
Mint; Me and Zakuro-san?  
Zakuro; This is going to be your first yuri isn't it?  
LC; Yeah, so everyone reading this! DO NOT FLAME! I will use said flames to burn Ichigo if you do!  
Ichigo; WHAT! Why me?  
LC; Cause everyone loves you so they won't flame.  
Kisshu; You'd better not hurt my kitten!  
LC; *Crosses fingers behind back* I won't.  
Disclaimer; I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, cause if I did, I'd make myself into a fox girl! Cause that would be so friggin awesome! Come on, everyone wants to do that!

Chapter 1? (Remember, I may be unable to continue with this after the challenge is over)

Mint was very out of sorts today. She had a cup of tea sitting in front of her, yet she preferred staring into space to drinking it.  
Zakuro knew this was unusual for the rich girl, and she had to admit, she was worried about her. "Is something wrong?" She asked curtly, not wanting to betray her worry.  
Mint gasped and turned to see her idol standing in such close proximity to her. "N-nothing." She replied hesitantly.

Then to everyone's utter amazement, Mint began to work! She went to take orders, and then carry them to the table herself! Pudding it seemed, was the one most upset.  
"Why is Onee-chan working?" She asked her coworkers. "I'm scared!"  
Ichigo and Lettuce hugged the ten year old comfortingly. "We know Pudding, we are too." They both assured her.  
Zakuro was becoming more and more worried about her secret crush.

She could not remember all the times she'd been rude to poor Mint. Always afraid that once Mint knew how she really felt, she would leave her all alone again.  
If it meant keeping Mint close, Zakuro would continue to stamp on her heart.  
She hated to do it, hated hurting her, but what if Mint didn't feel the same way?

As it turned out, Mint and Zakuro were the last two in the shop after closing time. When Mint came out of the dressing room, Zakuro confronted her.  
"Mint, tell me what's wrong." She ordered quickly, afraid she'd chicken out.  
To her surprise, Mint shook her head and started to walk out the door. Zakuro ran after her, calling for Mint to wait.  
It was cold, snow had been falling all day.

"Mint!" She called again, letting the worry into her voice, desperate to get her crush to stop and talk to her. Mint finally came to a stop in the park. It was empty, because of the time and cold.  
"Mint, tell me what's wrong." She pleaded again, ready in case the girl decided to run when she caught her breath.  
"Zakuro-san, I can't take it anymore!" Mint cried, her valuable dress becoming soaked with tears. She turned to Zakuro, wanting to tell her idol how she really felt.  
But just like Zakuro, she was afraid of what would happen if she did.

Zakuro knew she had to take action, there would not be a second chance. "Mint, there's something you should know." She said slowly, preparing for the worse.  
"I love you Zakuro!" Mint screamed, unable to hold it in.  
For a moment, just a moment, they both stared at the other, waiting for a reaction. It was not what Mint was expecting.

Mint had squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for Zakuro to leave her, to reject her, when she felt someone's lips against hers. Her eyes shot open to find Zakuro with her eyes closed, their lips crossed in a kiss filled with their raw emotions.  
When Zakuro pulled away, Mint couldn't help but wish she wouldn't.  
"Mint, I've always loved you." She said evenly, kindly.

The two danced in the snow, unaware of the victorious mew mews watching from behind the trees. "About time." Ichigo muttered. "I'm freezing!"  
Lettuce shooshed her friend and they continued to gaze at the beautiful couple as they danced through the snow. Eventually, the three mews left their friends alone.

"Zakuro, how will we explain this to the others?" Mint asked, slightly concerned about her friend's reaction. "Simple, it was always meant to be." Zakuro replied, leaning down for yet another soft kiss.  
"And always will be as well." Mint finished, recognizing the quote from one of Zakuro's movies.

Zakuro walked Mint home, but she didn't leave. She looked up at Mint's window from the street and smiled. "It's a new beginning." She finally decided.  
Mint walked out onto her balcany and looked down at Zakuro, who appeared to be watching over her. "I can't wait to see the ending." She sighed softly. As she placed a hand to her lips, she remembered the feel and taste of Zakuro's.  
"Like cotton candy, and chocolate." She said dreamily.  
Zakuro was thinking something fairly similar. "Like honey, and cherries."

The two were perfect for the other, and it had taken many months for them to realize this. But now they had, an entirely new story could begin.  
Zakuro turned to leave, but when she got to a nearby alley way, she turned into it.  
There, she transformed into her mew mew, then climbed the roofs to look into Mint's window. Once there, she admired her new girlfriend's still developing form.  
She was oblivious to the stream of blood dripping onto the snow below. 


End file.
